


Safe

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ruby squad, in fact I think I'm the only one, the rubies don't have names, this ship doesn't have enough shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rubies are on their way to Neptune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

 

The roaming eye was on its way to Neptune now, but it would still take a while to get there. It was quite near but the team hadn't got the best possible equipment for this mission. After all, it was just about rescuing one gem. The Cluster could emerge any second now so Yellow Diamond hadn't wanted to send any actually good gems to get the jasper back. Well, there was no need to be afraid, since those kind gems on Earth had told that the jasper wasn't on the planet at all. Ruby didn't know how she had made her way to Neptune, but she was a jasper. Jaspers were strong, surely a gem like that would find a way. 

There wasn't much room for all five rubies, especially since they had to avoid the control panels. Everyone still remembered LAST TIME they had been on a mission. Long story short, the youngest of the five, the one with a gemstone on her leg, had accidentally put her foot on wrong place resulting the actual ship the had had that time to head to the wrong planet and no one noticed it before they were already in there. It would have already been a horrible waste of time, but turns out that the dangerous corrupted gem they had been looking for, in fact, had been on that very planet at the moment. It took them a few more months to catch it and they managed to wreck the ship in the progress. That's probably another reason why they hadn't got a ship this time. 

No one could blame the youngest ruby though, she was still a newbie. And to be honest, the leader ruby couldn't stay couldn't stay mad at her. She was adorable, squished between the leader gem and the one with a gemstone on her eye. She wouldn't stop squirming trying to find a better position and it seemed like the other gems were getting a little tired of all this. But they had no time to upset each other. This was an important mission. 

The young gem squirmed between the two other gems once again. Her gemstone hit the floor of the ship, and she gasped and rolled to her other side, now her face squished to the leader ruby's arm. She glanced at the newbie, but couldn't see her face. The new position seemed to calm the young one, so the other ruby decided that she would let her be. Her feet were starting to get numb from sitting on them, but she could feel every detail of the face buried into her arm. The closed eyes, the eyelashes, small nose and those tiny lips. Every part of this gem was innocent and adorable. The leader ruby knew that this beauty wouldn't last, and that they might get seperated for the next mission. Nothing was for sure in Homeworld - one day you're doing welland the next, you're shattered. Like the last member of their team. She hasn't yet told the youngest member of the team about her, and she didn't want to. She didn't want to make her scared. 

The ruby team had been protecting some more elite gems than them, there was one gem for every ruby. They had been supposed to call the others if something happened, but the ruby with a gem on her hand - the former leader of their team - hadn't been paying attention and the gem she had been supposed to guard had been harmed. The ruby herself had got a crack on her gem, and Yellow Diamond decided to finish the job. The ruby had been unsuccesful, and unsuccesful meant useless to the diamond. The second oldest ruby in the team had became the leader. And then they were given this new member, straight from a kindergarten. In their very first mission she had been scared of... well, everything. If someone slammed the door of the ship she started screaming. Poor little thing, At first the leader ruby had seen her as weak, but now when she thought about it, she liked to be the one dragging her around when she didn't know what to do and where to go. She was not just cute, there was something more to her. Sometimes, the leader ruby found herself lost in the young gem's eyes, always round with wonder or fear. 

The leader ruby snapped from her thoughts to look at the small one beside her. She was unusually still.... worry quickly started to fill other ruby's mind. But then she saw that the young one was breathing somehow, even though gems didn't really need to. Her gem looked perfect, so it could be assumed that she was okay. She seemed more like unconsious. The leader ruby wrapped her arm around the other's head and messed her hair a little bit. 

"Don't worry Ruby," she whispered.

"I'll keep you safe."


End file.
